Les relations
by Ciel.Src
Summary: Harry, Draco ainsi que leurs amis se sont rapprochés, seulement,une ombre sur ce beau paysage persiste.En effet, si le fougueux Ronald Weasley a su s'asseoir sur ses colères pour accepter les nouvelles fréquentations de son ami ,ce n'est pas le cas pour celles ci . Draco ne supporte pas Ron, c'est dans leur sang  répond le blond. Mais que cache une telle haine? OOC HP/TN DM/RW


**Les relations**

Note de l'auteur :

Déjà , je rends ses droits à J.K Rowling

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà , c'est ma première fiction , alors je sais que ce chapitre ne raconte pas grand chose , mais soyez indulgent avec une pauvre débutante , je publierai une suite , probablement .

Dans tous les cas , je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes , et bonne lecture à tous !

Prologue

Il ferme les yeux et s'enfonce encore dans les bras de son homme en soupirant de plaisir, les rires et la musique l'entourent et l'apaisent. Il ne comprend plus très bien ce qu'on lui dit, probablement qu'il a déjà trop abusé du whisky pur feu.

Après une grande inspiration qui lui brûle la gorge, il ouvre les yeux sur un tableau qui lui réchauffe le coeur comme l'alcool lui réchauffe le corps . Le salon de Square Grimmault est remplit de gens, les canapés sont devant la cheminée mais tout le monde s'est assis sur le sol, et sur la table, vidée de tous ses objets , Draco , qui leur fait un tour de magie. Depuis qu'il a découvert grâce à Hermionne la magie moldue il est passé du stade de sorcier méprisant à celui de grand adepte et impose à tous ses médiocres spectacles . Car malheureusement il est aussi bon sorcier qu'il n'est un piètre magicien . Après qu'il a confondu la carte de Néville avec celle de Pansy , qui se moquent allègrement de lui , il saute souplement sur le sol en râlant , mais toujours avec sa mine condescendante . Les années n'auront jamais rien arrangé à son ego surdimensionné .

« Allez , Draconini , ne boude pas ! Un autre tour , s'il te plaît ! Hurle Blaise , mort de rire en lui attrapant la cheville .

-Je veux bien être ton assistante ! ajoute Ginny en soulevant ses sourcils avec une moue suggestive .

-Je vous merde tous ! Marmonne-t-il en repoussant le métis accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Il croise ses bras et fait une moue boudeuse assez enfantine, se retourne en faisant mine de faire claquer la cape qu 'il n'a pas et sort de la pièce de manière théâtrale .

Avant de partir vraiment, il passe sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de l'appeler :

« Harry ? Tu m'accompagnes ? Je vais m'en griller une ! Histoire que tu ne t'endormes pas comme une merde .

Le brun se lève de son fauteuil , offre un baiser à son amant , et suit son ami sur le perron moldu de la sorcière maison .

Quand il le rejoint, son ami est déjà accoudé à la rambarde , le regard dans le vide , et il s'adosse à son tour sur celle ci. Le blond apporte la cigarette à ses lèvres et l'allume avec sa baguette . La soirée d'avril est chaude mais un petit vent frais soulève les cheveux de l'ancien serpentard . Depuis la fin de Poudlard il les a laissé poussés et ils lui arrivent maintenant aux hanches . Harry avait peur qu'il finisse par ressembler de trop à son père , mais ses traits, finalement plus doux, le rendent trop féminin pour cela . Celui qui a survécu observe celui qui partage ses journées depuis 5 ans et se surprend à le redécouvrir il n'avait jamais remarqué que le blond était si petit et frêle . Il semble finalement très jeune , et ce constat fait sourire avec amusement et affection le brun .

« -Pourquoi tu me mates ? Tu te rends enfin compte d'à quel point je suis sublime ? Désolé Potty , mais les pouilleux , très peu pour moi . Il esquisse un sourire méphistophélique et lève son sourcil , offrant le visage ultime du Malfoy méprisant .

-Je me disais juste que tu ressemblais fort à une jeune fille en fait . Ricane le gryffondor.

Ils se défient longtemps du regard , le gris dans le vert , avant que le blond n'expire sa fumée dans le visage de son ancienne Némésis et que celle ci s'étouffe pendant qu'il se marre .

-Même en meuf je serais trop bien pour toi .

-Je peux juste rentrer et t'abandonner dehors aussi . Grogne Harry , en croisant les bras .

-Fais pas ta starlette , monsieur le survivant . Draco cogne son épaule à celle de son compère .

-Je sais pas ce que t'as ce soir mais t'es vraiment un connard. »

Même si la voix n'est pas montée, ils savent qu'ils sont tous les deux agacés . Ils ont l'habitude avec leur deux caractères de merde ça ne peut que s'électrifier rapidement.

Le silence dure , juste entrecoupé par les voitures qui passent dans l'allée moldue et les souffles de Draco . De sa main libre , il joue avec sa baguette à créer de petites étincelles . Quand sa cigarette est complètement consumée , il se tourne vers Harry .

« Où est Ronald ? Il est toujours là pour les fêtes .

Le brun a un grand sourire

-Il a un rendez vous ! Annonce t il avec malice .

-Qui a bien voulu de cette espèce d'épouvantail roux ? Sa voix est montée dans les aigus , signe de son étonnement qui agace l'autre .

-Beaucoup de gens les trouvent charmant sa rousseur et lui ! La terre entière n'est pas pédante comme vous , Monsieur Malfoy ! Proteste-t-il.

-Oh , par Merlin , ne fait pas le grand retour de Saint Potter ! Répond moi , QUI ? Sa voix est basse mais on l'entend qui gronde , son visage s'est mis à rougir et son regard est plus noir que l'enfer. Cette colère soudaine et injustifiée , en plus d'irriter le brun , le surprend fortement.

-Mais enfin , pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu ne le supportes pas ! Et pourtant , lui , il fait des efforts ! Une nouvelle joute de regard commence durant laquelle ils se calment doucement tous les deux , Draco s'apaise même s'il semble toujours agité , et il fouille ses poches à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes , qu'il sort , les mains tremblantes de l'intérieur de son manteau noir .

-C'est pas de ma faute , c'est physique , je peux pas le blairer ... répond il après s'être fébrilement rallumé une clope . »

Harry ne rajoute rien parce que depuis le temps il a finit par comprendre que ses deux meilleurs amis ne pourraient jamais s'entendre .

Quand il avait avoué à Ron que ses rendez vous au pub du jeudi soir n'étaient pas avec une belle inconnue mais avec l'héritier Malfoy , il n'avait pas été surprit par sa colère et son incompréhension. Cependant , quand il avait voulu qu'ils se rencontrent il n'avait pas songé un instant que ça serait le glaçon qu'est Draco qui s'enflammerait . Tout aurait pu être parfait à ses yeux , les amis du blond s'étaient liés étroitement aux siens , faisant des deux petits groupe une seule et unique grande troupe . Il avait été ravi de découvrir un déconneur en Blaise , une fille drôle et indépendante , à l'inverse de tout ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé d'elle à Poudlard chez Pansy et l'amour doux et calme de Théo . Mais jamais en 5 ans , Malfoy n'avait cessé d'être blessant avec Ron qui était étonnement patient avec lui. Parfois cela le rendait triste de ne pouvoir partagé avec son frère de coeur l'humour noir de son meilleur ami . Et il avait beau essayer de le raisonner il ne parvenait jamais à calmer celui ci.

« Une collègue , Anna je crois . Adorable .

-De quoi tu parle encore ? Tu m'avoues que tu trompe Théo ? Vais je devoir te castrer ? Demande d'une voix plate Draco en écrasant son tube de tabac sur la rampe .

Il croise les bras , puis tend le visage vers Harry pour lui faire signe de développer .

-Le rendez vous de Ron . C'est Anna . Une blonde .

-Une connasse. »

Harry rit de la mine renfrognée de son ami .

« Jaloux ?

-De cette blondasse idiote ? Plutôt crever ! Même sans l'avoir vue je sais que je suis mieux ! Elle doit être insipide et ses yeux doivent être bruns ! C'est ça ! Je suis sûre qu'elle est grosse en plus !

Le brun est prit de court par la colère soudaine de l'autre et le coupe en pleine énumération des supposés défauts du rendez vous de son ami .

-Elle est mince , c'est notre supérieur , elle est particulièrement intelligente , et elle a un cul d'enfer . Et surtout , je voulais dire : « tu es jaloux de Ron ? » tu sais , puisque tu es célibataire depuis 3 ans , et que tu ne baises plus depuis 6 mois ?

Le blond tourne si vite la tête qu'on peut l'entendre craquer . Sa bouche s'ouvre , se ferme , s'ouvre , et reste bloquée dans cette position .

-Sois plus précis quand tu parles , sale con »

Il tourne les talons et entre directement dans la maison.

Dès qu'ils rentrent la chaleur les surprend , visiblement leurs amis ont décidés d'allumer la cheminée , sûrement pour que certains puissent partir . En effet , si Hermione et Pansy sont affalées dans le canapé rouge et Blaise endormi à même le tapis persan, Luna se perdant entre ses grand bras musclés , les autres sont tous manquants .

Draco se dirige vers la cheminée , prend un peu de poudre verte , se tourne vers son meilleur ami à qui il offre une accolade .

« Désolé , j'ai passé une journée de merde . Dors bien . Murmure t il dans son cou avant de se détacher et de disparaître dans les flammes vertes . »

Harry baille et monte dans sa chambre . Arrivé devant il ouvre doucement la porte et la referme avec autant de délicatesse avant de se déshabiller et de rejoindre la personne qui squatte déjà son lit .

Théo ouvre ses bras pour l'accueillir et lui embrasse la tempe quand il se couche sur son torse .

« Bonne nuit amour ... murmure le brun .

Le dit amour marmonne une réponse et ressert son étreinte . Et ils se rendorment .


End file.
